vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Brightify, round 12 *Wiki: http://ex515.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ex515.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EX515 *Reason: The EX515 Wiki was founded yesterday and copied the wordmark and appearance of the Boj Wiki (boj.wikia.com). The recent changes show it is being flooded with hundreds of stub pages about companies. While technically this is allowed because it is being added by the wiki's founder, it is the same vandalism Brightify committed last week and based on his long history of vandalism, Brightify will not stay on that wiki and will begin vandalizing other wikis. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello! Please, about it! ::: I realize pre-emptive measures are normally outside the scope of what the VSTF covers. Given his long history, it will likely become official vandalism shortly. But if he actually does stay on the EX515 Wiki, then that will be good and it won't be a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Once again: Copying wiki it's not a VSTF problem. and tell them about this issue. Thanks! ::::: To clarify what I meant, this report is not about him copying the design and appearance of another wiki. I don't really care about that, other than it will mislead visitors into thinking they are on a wiki about the Boj TV show when they are not. This report is about the fact that he is filling the wiki with hundreds of pages about companies, which is the same method he uses when he goes to other wikis and vandalizes them. But since it's only been a day and he actually hasn't used this new account to commit vandalism, we will have to wait until if or when it does happen. If it doesn't, then that's great and it will make everyone's job a little easier. —23:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Pouetpu Wiki *Wiki: http://pouetpu.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pouetpu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.195.162.193 *Reason: adding nonsense *Signature: JΘΣ 03:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Done--Rain (Talk page) 07:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Spongebob Fanon Wiki *Wiki: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Fanon_Wiki *Vandal: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vicky_powell *Reason: Vandalism on the Patrick Star Show page *Signature: --Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 19:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::For me it does not look like spam.--Rain (Talk page) 19:06, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::But she replaced many episodes. In my words that's vandalism.--Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 19:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::An edit is not enough, I've reset it.--Rain (Talk page) 19:34, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Froggy: The Teenage Years Wiki *Wiki: http://froggy.wikia.com *Vandal: http://froggy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.16.222.123 *Reason: Mass creating inappropriate pages. *Signature: --I am [[User:K6ka|'k6ka']] Talk to me! 20:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Done--Rain (Talk page) 20:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Kid vs. Kat Wiki *Wiki: http://kidvskat.wikia.com *Vandal: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/162.237.149.229 *Reason: Adds 3 inappropriate categories (Killer, Dies and Death) in the Coop Burtonburger article. *Signature: TimandEricman (talk) 05:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Seems to be more like a content dispute, please contact a local admin or use , thanks. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 06:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC)